nanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
We have different rules and systems as to how the roleplay works: * General rules ** Ask Nano, or other players, if you have questions regarding any rules. ** Do what Nano tells you. (This rule has a specific use, so don't whine about it.) ** Don't use things made by other players unless they've allowed you to. ** Place-names and all country-related names must be original. (no stealing from real life or other fiction). ** Answer questions that people ask you. Don't say things like "it's none of your business" or "who wants to know" etc etc. There's no need to be secretive. It's also rude. ** If you are inactive or leave the RP for a sufficient amount of time, the things you've made will be forfeit. ** Cant make mines and oil fields more than 15km from your settlements, neither make your settlements further than 15km from your alredy existing ones. Exceptions such as being a landlocked country with the need of expansion exist. ** You need to connect your resources to your cities and ports in order to trade them. ** Deep ocean equipment, such as oil rigs, large cargoships, deep water ports, shipyards and large warships such as battleships are not allowed on lakes. ** No nuclear weapons of any kind can be researched for use in the roleplay. No, not even to yeet satellites into orbit. * Country ** Must have 20k population to create a country. ** Definition of a city ** Resources ** Development System ** Factories * Infrastructure ** Rails *** Rails and trains are 3 blocks wide. ** Roads *** Roads, or the lanes themselfs must not be more than 4-5 blocks wide. ** Ports *** Ports must not take up more area than the city its attached to. *** You are limited to 1 container port per 100k settlement. * Cities ** Cities have to be from 2-15km from any of your existing settlements. ** City construction needs to be not spammy, ie. not build in a repeating pattern with the same buildings used again and again while only changing height or size. ** Once a city reaches 100k, it can be split up into two subdivisions instead of one. * Population ** Population is counted per building, there are 3 building categories *** 1-4 story buildings hold 500 people *** 5-19 story buildings hold 1000 people *** 20+ story buildings hold 2000 people * Aviation ** Aircraft *** All aircraft need to be approved by Nano for use in the roleplay. ** Air forces *** Force Limit *** No aircraft without one accepted runway (Helicopters are an exception.) ** Airports *** Nano, Johnny or Sebs make runways. *** Runways for jets must be at least 1000 blocks long and 31 blocks wide. *** Runways for propeller aircraft must be at least 700 by 25 blocks. *** No nearby mountains. *** An airport shouldn't take up more than 20% of your entire country. *** Airfields shouldn't be too close to each other. *** One subdivision = one runway. * Maritime ** Ships *** Warships must be approved by Nano before being used in the roleplay. *** You can only have as many ships under construction as you have free drydock space. *** Your drydock limit is how many cities you have. ** Naval *** Force Limit *** Naval Combat System Category:Rules